


Blood Is Cheap

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Femslash, Hate Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber Sweet catches Mag entertaining a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Is Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, so it isn't my best, but I figured some of my fellow Repo! fans might enjoy it. Hope y'all like!

Mag rarely... entertains visitors, for one reason or another. Rotti worries it will tarnish GeneCo's image, to find out that "The Voice of GeneCo" prefers her suitors to have their reproductive organs on the inside. And Mag, while lonely, rarely searches for... company. The love of her life is gone, and it seems that the cage she lives in grows smaller every year, which rather quenches whatever fire she has in her belly to begin with.

But sometimes, the loneliness gets unbearable, and she'll go in search of a warm, soft body to keep away the demons (the ones in her head, at any rate), for a few hours, at least. Which is why she currently has Isadora against the wall, kissing her.

Isadora is the seamstress who sews Mag into her elaborate costumes, lacing her corsets and tying her ribbons. Mag isn't entirely sure how she ended up kissing these luscious lips, her hands tangled in long, dark hair, she only has flashes of memories; Isadora, unzipping her dress. Her own hand on Isadora's face. And now her hands are tangled in Isadora's hair, tasting the caramel muskiness of her mouth. She doesn't care how she got here, because because some small, empty place inside of her is filling with a soft, warm light. Nothing like the burn she felt with Marni, nothing at all like that, but a small substitute, which kind of reminds her of sunshine (although she barely remembers what that was like).

The door bangs open, and Amber Sweet storms in, before Mag can pull away from Isadora, or wipe the lipstick off of the other woman's mouth.  
"You bitch! That was supposed to be my-" Amber stops, staring at the two women with her mouth open. "What the fuck?"

Isadora lets go of Mag, pushing past her and Amber as she rushes out the small door, her shirt still unbuttoned.

Mag stands up straight, managing to look haughty even though she has a glowing red love bite on her neck and her dress is unzipped, her breasts almost spilling out of her corset. "It is extremely rude to come bursting into a person's room without knocking," She says stiffly.

Amber is grinning, grinning like a shark, or possibly a hyena. "I knew you're a dyke!" She takes a step closer, and because the dressing room is so tiny, she is uncomfortably close, close enough for Mag to feel her too-hot breath on her bare neck.

"My private affairs are not your business," Mag says, glaring at Amber over the swell of her breasts.

"You're a dyke!" Amber crows.

Later on, Mag will blame her humming veins, full of anger, lust, and loneliness. For whatever reason, Mag leans down and kisses Amber. Well, less like a kiss, more like mashing her mouth against Amber's, hard, hard enough to draw blood as Amber's lips are mashed against her teeth.

"What the fuck?" Amber glares up at Mag, licking blood off of her lips.

Mag is panting, her own lips coated with a sticky combination of plum colored lipstick and blood. She... really shouldn't have done that. If she is really lucky, she will simply get slapped, not, say, killed.

Amber grabs Mag's chin and yanks her down, kissing her again, licking the lipstick off of Mag's lips. She presses Mag into the wall, attempting to devour her, or so it seems. She kisses the way she lives, or so it seems. Hard and needy and desperate. Her hands fumble at Mag's breasts, until Mag breaks the kiss.

Mag groans as Amber's mouth goes to her neck, leaving a line of smeared, bloody kisses up and down it. Her hand goes to the back of Amber's head, pressing her closer.

Amber pulls away and kisses Mag again, tasting the coppery blood and the waxy lipstick. Her hand fumbles with the laces of Mag's corset, but Mag pushes them away. She'll touch Amber, give the girl some pleasure so she'll leave Mag alone and not have the urge to do anything unpleasant to her presumed rival.

Mag kisses her, tasting the blood, the Z, and the burn of lust, although she doesn't know if it's hers or Amber's. It doesn't matter.  
Amber moans like she's being paid for it when Mag yanks her tiny skirt up (barely has to lift it up, it's that short) and feels between her legs, knuckling her clit gently.

"Fuck yeah...," Amber pants, pushing Mag's hand to where she wants it, exactly.

Mag does what Amber wants, sliding her hand down into the flimsy, soggy piece of lace that Amber calls underwear. She licks at Amber's lips, cleaning off the last of the copper-iron blood.

"'nother!" Amber groans, rocking her hips into Mag's hand. She arches her back as Mag dutifully adds another finger, and grabs Mag's wrist, forcing her to move faster.

Mag grinds the heel of her hand into Amber's clit, wanting to get this over with. She tries not to think about Marni, how... different it is. Less mechanical, with... feelings, feelings other then disgust and the dark side of lust.

Amber comes hard and wet, drenching Mag's hand. Her legs go weak, and she sags against her. Then she looks up at Mag, smirking. "Thanks." She stands on tiptoe and kisses Mag on the mouth, smearing more blood on her lips. She saunters off, leaving Mag feeling... used.

Meg sighs, eying her wet hand. She'll wash it off. Then, maybe she'll find Isadora and apologize. She needs something nice, after all of that.


End file.
